Sweetheart of Mine
by All-For-You-Sophia
Summary: Years after The Doctor has left him, Baines escapes from his punishment. Now all he wants to do is find his family and return home. That is until he gets distracted. What could possibly distract him from his mission and his revenge?
1. Freedom of Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Doctor Who characters or plot. **

_Intro: When I saw that there were hardly any stories about the Family of Blood, I thought I'd share my own little creation. I do hope you enjoy it. It is set a few years after the family's punishment. It begins with Baines getting free of his confinement._

He was free. Somehow he was free. He wasn't even sure how it happened himself. Something had happened, and now he was free. He lay on the ground in front of the stake he had been tethered to for years. So many years. At first he tried to count the days, and then years. But eventually all the seasons look the same when you haven't shut your eyes for ages.

The thing he missed the most was his since of smell. He could smell things all those years. But all there was to smell was dirt, horses, rain, cold, and about once a year, corn. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into the cold grass and breathed it in deeply. He cackled with utter joy and flexed his fingers, grabbing the grass in fist fulls.

He relished in the joy of being free. So long had he had had nothing to do but think. Think about his family, and how he missed them. Think about what he had done. Was he really sorry? No. But even now as he was free, he really couldn't muster up the urge to seek revenge on The Doctor. If there places had been reversed, he wouldn't have been so kind. He owed The Doctor a lot more than he would ever admit. Besides, he couldn't find him if he wanted to. And that was the basis of that idea. He had no ship, it blew up. No weapons, how was he going to survive? And no family.

His family. What had The Doctor done to them? Where had he taken them? He knew not. Far too often he pondered there fate and came up with nothing. He hoped The Doctor had been as lenient with them as he had with himself.

He stood and dusted off his trousers and breathed in deeply. He let his eyes roll back into his head as he tried to contact his family. _Family of mine, can you hear me? _Nothing. _Family of mine. I am free. Tell me your position. _Silence. It was unnerving. Was he the only one who had gotten free? How could that be? What had The Doctor done!

_Mother of mine. Speak to me. Mother of mine! _He screamed out to the silence in his own head, reverberating only back to himself.He knew no one was there, but he was desperate. _Father of mine! Sister of mine! Are you there? Please!_

He came around when it finally sunk in that he was alone. For the first time in his life, he was alone. Really alone. He had been alone for the last many years, but that wasn't the same. At least he had hope that they had escaped. That they were still out there. That they might be looking for him. But no more. The Doctor had probably planned this. For he was the one man who knew how much it hurt to be alone. Truly alone.

He clasped his hands to his face as he sunk to the ground and tried to steady his thoughts. He was a warrior, he did not cry. He was ruthless and terrifying, yet he sobbed in a way that would make a young maiden ashamed.

What was he to do? He rolled over onto his back and stared at the midday sky. Light blue and taunting. He held his hands up to his face and examined them. They were dirty, long and bony. He was still human. This would never do. Humans were such ugly creatures.

He tried to separate his molecules, to escape from this vessel. But he couldn't. He was stuck. Stuck! STUCK! How could he be stuck? Nothing would separate. How could this be happening to him? Was he too weak? Never. Was he dying? They were dying. But he felt fine. The Doctor. He had done this to him, he was sure of it. He had trapped him in human form. How dare he!

He clinched his fits with anger. Well, things couldn't get any worse. At least he had chosen a young form. Very slender and swift. Strong too. Maybe this form wasn't completely useless. It could help him as he tried to find a way off this naive little planet. That was his first priority. He would have to worry about escaping this form later.

First things first. An attack plan. He needed one. Well, he would need to know what year it was. Then he would need to find supplies and get to work. The sooner he had a decent ship built the better. Plus a decent molecule gun. One never knows when you'll need to protect yourself.

Up you get, he though as he stood. The field looked just the same as when The Doctor had placed him here. Green and boring. The trees around him looked dead. It was late fall and winter was just around the corner. He hated winter. Snow had no pleasing sent about it. Spring flowers were much more appeasing to the nostrils. And fall sap was such a weird sent that it surprised him every year.

Now town, where was it. Ah, he remembered now. It was to the North. So he started walking, but not before he flung the stake he had been stuck to into the nearest field.

It didn't take but twenty minutes to reach the towns main square. Things looked nearly the same, but a little bit different. A new building had sprung up here and there. A new town hall, some sort of grimy pub and about three new houses. Things hadn't really changed all that much, except the smell in the air. Fear. It lingered everywhere, clogging his pours and clouding his mind. Such a nice aroma to welcome him back.

A small smile welled to his lips as he crossed the street and entered the court house. They were sure to have a current paper. A bell dinged as he pushed the door open, announcing his arrival for him. A little old man who was positioned behind a desk, sat up a little straighter at the sight of him, egger to serve. Excellent.

"What may I help you with, young sir?" The man said in a gravely voice.

"Today's paper, good sir." He said. The old man smiled and pulled a paper out from under the desk, but did not give it to him.

"That will be .05" Did this man expect him to pay for that? If he had his gun, he would have evaporated him for this. Alas he didn't. Hopefully this pitiful human had some currency on him. He dug around in the pockets and found some small metal bits. Hopefully it was what the man wanted. He handed the man one of the larger pieces and the man accepted it. "Would you like change?"

"Certainly." He had to wait until the man slowly found the money box and then handed him back what he didn't owe. Then he got his paper. He hadn't even unfolded it when the old man interrupted him.

"I haven't seen you around here before? You new to town?"

"You could say that." He replied, turning his back on the old man, but that didn't discourage him from continuing.

"What's your name young fellow?"

Name? Think, think, think. What was the humans name? "Baines. Jeremy Baines." He finally replied. Thank his family for his spotless memory. Baines, what a witty name. Not as good as his own. But it would do until he left.

"Baines is it. Welcome to our little hamlet. Will you be staying at the Inn or are you just passing threw?"

"I'm not quite sure. It depends." It all depended if this village had the right tools for his project.

"Well, don't be a stranger, Baines. You should stop by the theater. They are performing Taming of the Shrew today and the rest of this week. The school is putting it on."

"I'll keep it in mind." He said threw gritted teeth as he walked out the door. He had no intension of ever going anywhere near the theater. He had no intention of going anywhere in this filthy town unless it helped his cause.

He opened the paper and found the date printed neatly under the newspapers heading. So that's why they were all so scared. That's why the smell of fear followed every human being. Nothing to be done about that though, although there would probably be lots of scrap metal lying around. The better for him then.

He tossed the paper down on the front steps of the Court House and walked away. Chilly air swept threw the little farming valley on the day of November 14th, 1940.


	2. Desire of Mine

As Baines walked away from the Court House and down the main street, a new scent came to his nose. As soon as it sent his nostrils a twitching he stopped in his tracks and breathed in deeply trying to pint point the scent. It was the most amazing delicate sent he had ever smelled. It was the scent of every good thing in the universe rolled into one, and he wanted to find the source and roll in it like a dog.

His mission could wait a few minutes couldn't it? He just had to find the source of such a tantalizing aroma. The trail was fine and old. Not too, but just so. It zigzagged threw the little hamlet until it stopped at a decent sized building. Oh irony, how he hated it, Baines thought as he entered the theater.

The lobby was empty but he could hear noise from inside. The play had begun and they had stopped selling tickets. The scent was more potent here. He walked towards the main doors and slowly slid one open and stepped threw the smallest crack possible before closing the door behind himself. The room was very dark and by the time the last rows of people looked around to see who had let in the light, he was in shadow.

He crept along the back wall unnoticed, running one hand along the velvety texture. It smelled disgusting. Mold, dust and age. He inhaled deeply, taking in the whole rooms smell. It wasn't in here. Small traces told him it had been here, but was no longer.

The actors on the stage continued on, complaining about silly problems. What would his family say if they saw him? Getting overwhelmed by his nose. If they were here he would be whipped for sure. But they weren't here were they. He was grown up now. He could make his own decisions.

He was just contemplating leaving when suddenly the scent became stronger. His head snapped up as he examined the room. Nothing seemed different, wait. There was now another actor upon the stage that wasn't there before. A girl. A beautiful girl. Too beautiful to be human. But he caught it now on the scent, hidden before because he didn't expect a human to smell this way.

She wore a large flowing old fashioned violet dress. Her brown hair was curled over dramatically so that with every step it flowed around her. When she spoke, he found her voice also delicate and beautiful. Sweet like strawberries and smooth like silk. It should be outlawed for a girl to be this enticing. But he was glad it wasn't.

He watched the rest of the show from where he stood, hardly caring what was being said or who was who, because he only had a nose for her.

After the show had ended he waited, waiting for her. But she did not come. All of the other performers exited after awhile, rejoining there families and leaving. But not her. Soon he was all alone, standing there in an empty theater like a fool.

He left and went back into the lobby where everyone was conversing. He ambled threw them unnoticed and went out the front door. He caught his beloveds scent on the air and followed it around to the back of the building. He noticed that the back exit's door stood ajar. Why was this little strumpet running away? So curious was this little thing. A smile wet his lips. So she liked hiding? Well, good thing for her he was in the mood for a good hunt.

He followed her trail into the thin forest. She was heading towards the school. He felt exhilarated following her. It was like a game she didn't know she was playing with him. Her scent was driving him mad. He had to find her, to smell her up close.

The further he went the more the smell of water was prominent. He was nearing the lake that was to the back of the school. Her smell was even stronger here. Very strong. He wondered if she was nearby or if it was just the water playing tricks on him. That's why he didn't like water, it always put off smell.

He could see the water now, shimmering threw the trees. The land dropped off below his feet and about 10 feet down was the water. He could smell this was journeys end. The trail ended here. Where did she get off to? Did she have a boat? He slowly walked down the side of this small hill, holding onto trees to make sure he didn't fall.

Then he saw her. Sitting with her back against a large tree that's roots made the little hill and alcove where she sat. This secret place had a most wonderful view of the lake and the long low hanging branches of an old willow made this place very private.

The girl was sitting there absorbed in a book and had taken no notice of him. She wore the same large Victorian style dress she had worn in the play. It seemed to engulf her it waves of fabric. She looked so beautiful and serene.

He stood there for a long time, observing her. She was so close to him. If he reached out a hand he could almost touch her. Good universe she was so beautiful to look at. Suddenly the small tree root he was standing on snapped in half and he fell at her feet. He heard her shriek and the book she was holding snap shut.

He braved a look at her terrified face "How long were you standing there?" she demanded of him as he stood.

"A while. What are you called?" He asked tilting his head slightly to one side, his nose twitching as he breathed her in, committing her smell to memory.

"Adelaide. Adelaide Hampton. Who are you?" She said slowly standing up, careful not to take her eyes off of him.

"Baines. Jeremy Baines. What are you doing down here?"

"I like it here, and what business is it of yours? Is my life an open book for you to peruse at your leisure? Did you follow me here?" She said her voice biting the air. She was feisty. He liked that.

"Of course I did. You're quite allusive, I'll give you that." He was about to continue but she cut him off. It made his blood run hot. If there was one thing he hated, it was not being in charge. He had been under someone else's control for too long. He wanted to dictate his own life, and no one was going to tell him what he couldn't have.

"Did you come from the school? You look like you did." She said slowly edging away from him along the tree trunk.

"No. And I didn't come from town either. Not England, Nor Earth, but a tiny little planet far away named Animidea. Home sweet home is far away." He said taking a step towards her with each word. He wanted her, badly. He didn't know why he wanted her, or why. But that wasn't important.

He also didn't know why he told her the truth. Why couldn't he just lie? He lied all the time. But suddenly telling his desire the truth seemed to be the only thing to do.

"What!"

"You heard me." He said letting his fingers trace her jaw line.

"Get away from me!" She said slapping his hand away. He felt his mussels tighten as she rushed away from him. "I know you're from the school! Your just as bad as them! You think its funny telling lies! Just leave me alone! All of you!" She said tears mangling her words as she cried. Then she turned and ran from him.

He had no idea what she meant but he knew that this wasn't over. He was going to get what he wanted. Everything he wanted. No one was going to stand in his way, and at that moment there was no urge stronger than owning Adelaide Hampton, and he wasn't going to let her say no.


	3. Light of Mine

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading my little story. If you have time, please review. Enjoy!**

Baines sat on the floor of a barn, looking at a piece of metal he held. He tried twisting it this way and that, but it just wasn't cooperating. It had been two weeks since he had freed himself. He hadn't seen Adelaide again, although that didn't mean he didn't want to. Her scent was everywhere, and it taunted him. It called to him. It was just waiting until it broke his self control. He knew that wouldn't take much longer .He was already on the edge. He often wandered around the school grounds at night, daydreaming.

He threw the scrap metal he was trying to work across the floor. Nothing was working his way. At least he had found shelter and privacy in an abandoned barn not far off of school grounds. This town was at least good for something. There was a factory in town that made guns and things for the army so there was spare metal all over that area.

He had stolen some scraps and was busy trying to melt it down into something useable. This was not working out so well. The fires he made never got the metal hot enough and when it was hot, it was too hot for these human hands to hold. He had burns and blisters all over his hands. It made him angry to feel all dirty and worn. He needed the proper tools, that was obvious. He couldn't continue on like this. He needed molds. Another reason he hated humans was that they were so easily damaged, so susceptible to diseases and necessities.

He had learned quickly that he needed sleep and food. It only got in his way, but it was necessary. He'd learned to sleep when his body told him too after he'd fallen asleep working and came close to getting caught on fire.

He tossed some more wood on the fire and then tossed the scraps he was working with back into a wrought iron pan he had nabbed and placed it over the fire on the wooden stilts he built.

He got up and started gather the metal scraps he had strewn all over the floor of the barn. Then she caught his nose. He breathed in deeply, getting lost.

_That metals going to take a while to liquefy, why not slip out for a quick look._ He reasoned with himself as he deposited the metal he collected into the pan and slipped out of the barn. _Just one look_, he promised himself.

He had to immediately shield his eyes from the sun. It wasn't even that sunny, but it had been awhile since he had been out in daylight. When he got his bearings, he saw the overcast sky that loomed above. It looked at lot like rain.

Her scent drifted threw the air on the wind. It was blowing her everywhere, construing her and making her abstract. But he was better than the wind. The smell was stronger to the East, towards the school. So he followed a path that wound threw the woods he knew only too well that led straight to the back of the school.

It took only five minutes to emerge onto the bright green lawn that sat next to the bright blue lake. Even in this weather, it glowed in the most perfect shades. The school sat atop a hill that was contained by a retaining wall that kept the lawn by the lake as smooth as could be with the natural rocky farm terrain.

There she was, his guiding light. It took him a moment to free himself from his fog and see that something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Adelaide was sitting on the ground, a book clutched in her hand and distress on her face. Two males, school lads by there apparel, were standing over her. That alone would have gotten his blood pressure to a dangerously high level, but it was what they were doing that made him intervene.

"Come on love, which one of us do you like more?" The first and ugliest asked.

"You have to have a partner for the dance." The second and shorter said.

"I don't intend to go." Adelaide said in anguish as if she had been over this many a time. She clung to her books as she tried to stand and leave but the first boy grabbed her by the arm. He grabbed her books from her and tossed them far, and they landed in the lake with a splash.

"You must secretly admire us, is that the cause for your coyness?"

"Come on, give us a kiss."

"Excuse me!" He yelled across the lawn as he steadily approached but stopped at a good twenty feet away. "I suggest you let the lady go."

The pig complied letting go of his ladies arm, but looked ready for a good argument. "Is it any business of yours?"

"Miss Adelaide's problems are my problems, and you don't want to have a problem with me." He said giving them fair warning, cocking his head to one side, breathing them in, for future reference. They smelled like they looked. It was hard not to gag.

"Your obviously not from here." The leader said snickering once he noticed Baines outfit. "Do I really need to explain how this works or perhaps you can just go back to France or wherever the hell you're from."

"I think you really need to think about that." He said slowly walking forward until he felt his foot catch on something. He looked down and saw he was standing on a blanket that had been set out. Lying there was a small pile of books and a telescope.

He looked up, a wicked smile painted across his sharp features, his brow furrowing with glee.

"What are you going to do about it?" The leader yelled snottily at him. Baines leaned over and picked up the three books that laid there. "What do you think your doing?"

"Just this." He replied quickly flinging two of the books into the lake, and just to be as difficult as possible, tossing the last into the tallest tree, where it stayed, caught in the high branches.

"You are really asking for it." The second finally spoke to him, cracking his knuckles as he approached. Ohhhh, he was really afraid of that. After all he'd been threw. **Come on!**

"Am I?" He asked with a smirk, crushing the telescope beneath his heel.

"You're a dead man." Adelaide clasped her hands over her face as the first stalked towards him, with the second hot on his heels. Fear showed clearly in her perfect hazel eyes, but there was no need. At least not for his safety.

As soon as the first was close enough, he took a wild swing that Baines easily avoided and retaliated with his own uppercut that hit his target right in the face. The boy faltered and Baines grabbed a hold of his coat, he wasn't done with him yet. The other boy saw his chance and came at him. Baines caught him in the temple with his elbow and the boy fell over his own feet just as Baines hit the first boy again, sending him to the ground too.

"I'm the one in change here, and if you don't leave immediately the headmaster will have to drag the lake to find you! NOW!" Baines yelled as they got up and ran back to the school, practically tripping over there own feet with every step.

He then turned his full attention to Adelaide, who was standing there in shock with her fingertips gracing her chin. She was rather pale, but he smelled relief strong in the air.

"I don't think they shall be bothering you again." He reassured her and her hands dropped to her sides. A crooked smirk lit his face. "Shall we?"


	4. Darling of Mine

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading my little story, and extra thanks for all the nice reviews. They really make my day! Well, let's get on with it. Enjoy!**

Adelaide stood beside the lake and watched Baines use a stick to fish her book out of the river. This boy with the crooked smile had proved to her that he wasn't from the school. But in doing that, what did he really prove? Did she really want to believe the second part of his version of the truth? Was she ready for that?

Something told her to believe it. What else could possibly explain his inhuman habits? Just the way he held his head slightly down, looking up only with his eyes. The way his brows formed his emotions for him. That temper. The detachment in his eyes. Everything pointed to his truth. But what about her own? She never let anyone decide things for her before, and she wasn't planning on starting now. This boy had another thing coming to him if he thought she would be submissive to his every whim. But what did he want with her anyway? It couldn't be good, whatever it was. Everything he was told her not to trust him. Everything he wasn't told her to run. Run far and fast away from this, person. But her feet wouldn't move and her heart told her to stay.

What could he possibly do to her? Besides, it was obvious he didn't want her harmed from the scene he made earlier. No one had ever protected her before. She kind of liked it, not having to do everything for herself. Having someone else stand up for her. But the anger she saw in him made the whole idea not worth while. The way he kept his voice smooth as glass sent shivers up her spine. His piercing eyes as if he were seeing inside of you to your weaknesses. The way he let his control slip there at the end of the fight. His outburst still was at the forefront of her mind. She knew that that uncontrollable anger was lurking just beneath the surface. He was a dormant volcano, able to awaken at any moment and rein lava down on the small city of Pompeii. She was the villagers and he was the mountain. How could she control a power that was out of human control? How could she forget that tremendous difference between them?

"Here is you book." Baines said pulling his stick upwards with her book lying over the end of it, completely soaked. Water drained off of it as Baines pulled it off the stick and dropped it next to her other book he had already fished out of the river.

"Thank you so much, for everything." She said picking up her wet books.

"No need to thank me."

"Your right. You were just being kind. I bet you would have done it for anyone." She said looking down at the ground.

"That's where you're wrong. I would only get involved in quarrels that are not my own for you. You alone. You don't know how lovely you are." His fingers graced her cheek and lifted her face so she was looking at him. His touch was soft and gentle that gave her a false image over who she knew he was. "Your afraid of me." He said withdrawing his hand. She was about to reply with a silly lie he could have seen right threw when he said, "good."

"Why is that a good thing?" Baines just smiled at her, shaking his head ever so slightly as if that was the stupidest question he had ever been asked. She felt him tug the books she was holding out of her hands. He turned and laid them on a large stone that was almost as tall as they were.

"Your books need to dry." He told her.

"Why does that matter? They're already ruined."

"Nonsense, Darling of Mine. They'll be fine once they've dried out. Now, will you accompany me on a walk?" He asked offering the crook of his arm to her.

She didn't want to see what he would do if she refused, so she slipped her arm under his and rested her hand on his arm. They started walking slowly around the bends in the lake, her fingers feeling the soft black fabric of his sleeve.

"Have you decided whether or not I told you the truth?" She didn't answer him right away so he continued. "I didn't lie to you, you know. I'm really from another galaxy. From another time too, if you want to be finicky."

"If you're not from here, why do you look human?" She said trying to stay calm about the fact that she believed him. He was a mad man and she was supporting his delusions.

"A few decades ago, my family and I followed The Doctor here to jolly old England. He was trying to run from us, but we sniffed him out eventually."

"Why were you following him?"

"My Family and I are Platmanovors. We don't have forms of our own, so we steal others. But we were dying, and others forms could only sustain us for so long. We needed a Time Lord, so we could live forever. The Doctor ran from us, and we followed him, across time itself. We finally found him, here actually. He was posing as a professor at your school. He had turned human to try and escape us. We bombarded the town until he turned himself over to us. But it was a trick. He destroyed our ship and then imprisoned us. I don't know what happened to the rest of my family, but I was suspended in time, in a field not too far from here. He dressed me up like a scarecrow and left me for dead." She could hear the malice in his voice as he spoke. The fire that lit his words with such passion and drive. "But I escaped, I don't know how, but I did. Now I need to rebuild my ship and find my family. It's the only thing that's important."

"Then why are you here?" She asked suddenly feeling small and useless.

"Because I can't stay away from you. Your smell is intoxicating me. I smell it everywhere. Your creeping threw my veins and at times I can't think of anything else. Your smothering me, and I like it."

"Whose form did you take? Who is this?" She asked, trying not to let her fear get at her. She did not want to understand what he just told her.

"Jeremy Baines. He went to that school of yours." He said nodding to the school that was now on the far side of the lake. "He wondered upon us when we first landed and I consumed him soul. He's gone now. No need to worry about him." He said stopping and taking her hand. She hadn't realized she had been gripping his arm. He looked at her curiously, his brow raising slowly with surprise. "Your not frightened of me? Why is that?"

"You think too much of me. I am frightened."

"No your not. See frightened people scream and run. Frightened people do not hold the hands of there fear." She looked down and saw that she was still holding his hand. "Maybe that's a good thing." He said ever so slowly, more to himself than for her benefit. He didn't say anything for a long time. He just stood there, analyzing her. Then he tilted his head to the side and his nose twitched as he inhaled.

He moved so quickly that she didn't have time to react the way a reasonable person should. His kiss was so soft and sure that it surprised her that it could be delivered from such a rough individual.

He placed his hand on her cheek and took her bottom lip into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. It was like he was tasting her. The kiss made her loose herself and all reason she had to distrust him. Suddenly he was her everything and the world disappeared around them. The kiss ended eventually, like all kisses do, and Adelaide was shattered when it did. Because when the kiss ended so did the perfect reality it had made for her.

Baines kissed her cheek and ran his nose along her cheek bone, inhaling deeply. She heard him breathing in her ear as he rested his cheek against hers. "What are you doing?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Smelling you," he answered lifting up his head and doing the same thing to the opposite side. "I thought you smelled good before. It's nothing compared to how you smell up close."

He leaned away and looked into her eyes once again. Even though she didn't know it, he was the one she had been waiting for, and it would take a lifetime to realize how much she needed him. But it wouldn't take years for her to realize she would never escape him.


End file.
